Dude, You Need To Sleep
by Total Percabeth
Summary: Jason comes to visit Leo in Bunker 9, and realized that Leo hasn't been taking care of himself properly.


I walked into Bunker 9 to bring Leo a sandwich because he missed lunch. Again. He always was skipping meals and sleep to work on the Argo II, so often that it worried me. Just as I was walking in I heard a loud grumbling noise and then Leo's voice, which sounded kinda echo-y as if he were in a tube or something.

"Shut up stomach. No one cares."

That was his stomach? When was the last time he ate? The last time I saw him at the pavilion was two or three days ago, and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't stop to eat in that time. I walked in and saw Leo leaning over a part of the engine to work on the inside. He was too short to stand on the floor while working on it, so he had to practically climb in, leaning so far that his feet were off the ground, as he balanced with the edge of the machine at his hips.

"That's not true. I care." I said, setting the plate down on a nearby table.

Leo jumped and poked his head out to look at me.

He had black smeared all over his face, in his hair, and a smudge on the tip of his nose. He looked so cute with it all up in his hair and on his face. I know it sound strange, but it's true because his curls get extra curly and stick up at odd angles. The bewildered, confused look in his eyed made him look so young and innocent.

When he saw me, his eyes lit up.

"Oh, hey Jace! What'd ya say? Couldn't hear you."

I'd you haven't guessed by now, I'm in love with my best friend, Leo Valdez. People think that I love Piper because of the Mist memories she and Leo had of me, but I don't. Leo is always the one by my side, checking on me, and is always making corny jokes and keeping me laughing, even when I'm not in a good mood.

"You told your stomach that no one cares, but I do. I'm assuming that it's growling because you missed lunch, so I brought you a sandwich."

He shook his head. "Can't. I'm not hungry. Also, I can't take a break. I need to get this done by the end of the week. Annabeth says-."

"Leo," Jason cut in. "No one has seen you eat or sleep for two or three days, so I'm guessing that you haven't done either in a while. You're not a machine, you need a break."

"But-"

"But nothing. Come down here and eat."

Leo hesitated.

"Now."

He climbed out of the engine and walked over. He was covered in oil and grease and a lot of bandaids. He picked up the sandwich and after looking at it for a moment, he finally took a bite. I just kept looking at him.

"What? You keep staring at me."

"You're dirty."

"Well, yeah. I've been working on the engine the whole day."

"You should take a day or so to yourself. Properly eat, sleep, shower."

Leo just hummed in a noncommitment way.

When he finished eating, he still had crumbs on his face, and without thinking, I reached over and brushed them of his face. His eyes darted up to mind as I stared into his warm brown ones.

I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I felt myself lean into him. My eyes closed and my lips brushed his soft, warm ones. My hands reached up and laced themselves in his curly hair, not caring that they were getting dirty. I felt his body temperature rise up very high, very quickly.

I pulled away, needing air, and rested my forehead against his, despite that he was burning. I stared into his large brown eyes.

"I love you, Leo. I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but you were never around."

If it was possible, his cheeks got a brighter red as he stared at me. His eyes darted to the ground before flicking back up to me. He grinned and let out a breathless laugh.

"Uh, yeah, I've got to get back to work on the engine, cause, yanno, but, um, we'll talk later, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course." I smiled.

Leo smiled again, quickly pecked me on the cheek, then turn and started to walk back to the engine for the Argo II. He didn't get very far before he stumbled. I quickly rushed over and caught him just before he hit the ground.

I picked him up so that he was somewhat standing if he were able to, and he leaned heavily against me making me stumble a bit with the extra weight. I carried him over to a chair and gently put him down on it A quiet sigh came from his lips and I saw that he was asleep.

I looked around, hoping to find somewhere to lay him down so that he could sleep properly. I spotted a cot against a wall, hidden in the shadows. As careful as ever, I picked him up bridal style to carry him over to it. While I was carrying him, he cuddled into me, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck and his arms wrapped around my chest.

When I got to the cot, I placed him down, pulled the covers out from under him, and covered him with it. Leo immediately snuggled up and gripped the blanket tight in his fist.

I looked at Leo sleep for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall steadily, and his soft face completely relaxed for the first time I'd seen in awhile. I felt an adoring grin spread across my face and quickly bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Leo."

Then walked out of the bunker.


End file.
